This invention pertains to a hand warmer for use in cold environments, especially for outdoor sportsmen.
Many kinds of hand warmers or muffs are available, some being designed for formal clothing, others for outdoor sports clothing. The hand warmer of the present invention is intended to be worn as part of outdoor sports clothing and is an improvement upon those hand warmers which have various straps or strings for the wearing or use thereof.
Quite clearly, hand warmers intended to be used in cold environments are cumbersome if they have too many straps or strings. A well knwon fact of cold weather activities is decreasing manual dexterity with increasing numbness of hands and fingers.
Another disadvantage with some hand warmers is their sole dependence on the body heat of the user to keep the hands warm. This may be adequate for cool temperatures or dry limbs, but is generally inadequate for colder temperatures or wet limbs. For example, an ice fisherman exposed to falling snow and who must continually dip a hand into a fishing hole to prevent it from freezing over would have a difficult time warming wet, cold hands.